Deja Vu
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen and John share a bit of Deja Vu.


Summary: John and Helen have a slight case of Déjà vu. **A/U**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: T+

Pairing: Helen and John.

**TAKING POINT:**

John walked beside Helen as she visually scanned for an abnormal in the English country side. Not for the first time John wondered why they were here when the UK sanctuary could have taken care of this capture on their own. And yet here he was with her, walking by her side, watching her. She had called and he had answered. John smiled to himself; he would always answer her call for help. Then, for some reason the image of him falling and Helen falling on top of him entered his mind. He chuckled at that. If he concentrated then he could still feel her body against his as they both looked up to see the wide gaping mouth of the hole they both fell down. For one instance he knew how Alice felt as she tumbled down the rabbit hole.

"What's so funny?' Helen asked hearing that dark, wicked chuckle that John had. It was one of the sounds that she loved to listen to. John was the only man she knew who could chuckle like that and have it set her nerve endings on fire.

"Oh, nothing really. Just remembering when we tumbled down that gaping chasm in Mongolia." John answered smirking at her. She rewarded him with her melodious laugh that always made his heart swell.

"Lucky I had you there to break my fall." Helen replied looking at the ground. She was having the oddest sense of Déjà vu right now and it had nothing to do with John's recollecting Mongolia. Their time in the North had been one of the few times of late that she had truly been content; truly at ease with John and the monster that resides in him. Helen gave no thought to the creature that would love nothing more to kill her. All she had she had seen was the man she was still hopelessly in love with. She tried not to be, she tried to bury that part of her life. In the end Helen had failed. John was too much apart of her life and he always would be.

"Mmmm," He side stepped a rock, stepping closer to her. There was so much left between them, too much to deny, but for their safety they had to keep it locked down. Oh, how he was dying for jut one touch from her, for her kiss. The temptation was there, it always was, but he kept carefully way from it. John tried not to spend too much time around her lest he falter and be drawn in to where he couldn't resist taking one kiss.

Helen could feel the emotional distance John was putting between them. She admitted that she wanted the distance if only to focus on her work. That was her defense against the temptation that was Montague John Druitt. Everything about him drew her attention; the shape of his mouth, the sound of his voice, the devilish glint in his eyes whenever he watched her when he thought she wasn't paying attention. He had the strong lean build and fluid grace that no man should ever possess. John was very much the predator and if she let herself, she would be his prey.

Helen was so caught up thinking about John, about the sensual glide of his body as she remembered it against her skin that she wasn't watching where she was going. The earth seemed to open up right under her feet and Helen was falling. Her back slammed into the mound of dirt.

John had been keeping his eye on Helen as they walked but he hadn't been fast enough to keep her from falling, "Helen!" He shouted a few nanoseconds before he too was falling. John couldn't stop thinking, 'here we go again.' One second he was falling and the next he was laying on top of Helen. John levered himself up, his hands on either side of her waist, asking, "Are you alright?"

Helen gazed up at John, his firm chest pressing into hers. This was too much temptation for her. But she couldn't resist the answer she gave, "Looks like you got to fall on me this time." and before she knew it they were laughing together. His rumbling laugh reverberated against her chest.

John made a move to pull back from her, only Helen's arms around his neck stopped him. He was feeling his control slipping away from him. "This is dangerous." Nothing between them would ever be the same again, even with the knowledge that he carried a malevolent entity inside of him forcing his actions no matter how hard he resisted.

"What's life without a little danger?" She whispered pulling him down to her. All she wanted was a kiss, just on small taste from her life that she had lost. Would she be able to stop? Did she want to stop?

John was frozen, her lips pressed against his urging him to respond. His mind ran out of control, his heart beating wildly. Was this truly happening? Could he take just one kiss? The answer to that eluded him as John began responding to her.

John was so caught up in Helen beneath him that he nearly missed the rumbling of the earth beginning to rain down on them. As quick as he could John summoned his powers and took them back to the ground above. Helen still had her arms wrapped around his shoulder, but she turned her face away to look at edges of green earth crumbling down to fall in the same chasm they had just come from. "That was close." John coughed

Helen was about to speak, tried to in fact, but she was overwhelmed with coughing. She must have inhaled at the last second before John teleported. Bringing her hands down Helen fisted them in the lapels of John's jacket trying to still her coughing. Out of the blue he rolled to his side, bringing her in against him and wrapping his arms around her while she continued to cough into his jacket. Mongolia had been better, at least then she had fallen on John and had a softer landing. It was too good to feel John against her again. He was strong and fit to her like no other man. Everything about him seemed made just for her and her alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" John coughed resting his chin on the top of Helen's head. Some of the dirt had gotten into his lungs. If he could stop coughing then he might be able to relish the feel of Helen against him once again. So many images flashed in his mind. But the one that stuck was the time he and Helen had spent all day in bed doing nothing. She had been on her side, the sheet down her waist and her arms drawn up with her fists tucked up under her chin. She was smiling away. John had been staring at her. To him she was an angel and everything he loved in life.

"I'm alright…" Helen rolled her gaze up at John. He was smiling at her and it was a smile she had long since desired to see again.

"Déjà vu it would seem would be theme for today." John laughed deeply pulling Helen back against him. This wasn't such a bad ending to a fruitless search.


End file.
